Harry Potter always helps a friend in need
by churri
Summary: Hermione is young and confused. Maybe Harry is not so confused and can help her. And yes, that help can include sex help. It's M for a reason.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Hermione awakes in a coach in the common room and for an instant she doesn't know what has awakened her. Then the moans sound clearly and she gets angry. A pair is snogging in her common room! Before she can begin to speak she sees them. They are Harry and Ginny. She sits on him and he is kissing her neck... and then Harry stops and looks at Ginny and she smiles sadly.

"It's nothing. Sorry Harry."

"Don't worry. It's not like if it was a punishment."

She kisses him slowly.

"Bye."

"Bye."

She leaves and Hermione hides herself. What has she seen just now?

"Why don't you come over here, Hermione?" says Harry, remembering her that he can't be surprised anymore. "Sorry to have waken you up."

"Are you... together?"

Harry moves his head. "No, we are not. She..." He reddens and Hermione feels better. This Harry is too similar to the warrior Harry to be comfortable around. "She likes someone. She wanted to know if she likes him more than me."

"Oh." Hermione thinks. She can't stop it. "Has she done it each time she has changed boyfriends?"

"Yes. More or less." Harry smiles sadly. "But I am not in love with her. We have tried, but... No. We are friends."

Hermiones sits near Harry at the couch. They are silent, Harry looking at her with curiosity, she thinking. It's madness.

"Would you kiss me, Harry?"

"What?"

"I... Victor kissed me but it didn't work."

"What do you mean it didn't work?"

She says, very quietly. "When he kissed me... I didn't feel anything." and Harry looks at her feeling sad. She doesn't deserve this. He touches her face and forces her to look him in the eyes.

"You are beautiful." He moves until touching their bodies and then kisses her slowly on the lips. "You are beutiful. I'll love to make love with you, to touch your body, to taste it."

As he was speaking, he continues kissing her, until she begins to kiss her back, opening her mouth to him. Harry was bitting her neck when suddenly Hermnione stands up.

"God! You were... What were we doing?"

Harry tries to steel himself. They are friends. "We were kissing. And I think you liked it."

Hermiones tries to arrange her robes. "I... Yes, it was nice, but... Harry. I never thought..."

Harry tries to put the smile in his eyes and not only in his mouth.

"You have never thought of me as a boyfriend. I know." Harry has known it, as he knows Ginny still is in love with him. Maybe it is his oldest magic. To know.

"Why did you...?"

"You are a normal girl, Hermione. If you were... not sure of yourself with Victor... Maybe you were too ansious, it was too new... who knows?" Hermione suddenly smiles and hugges him.

"Thanks!" She rans away before Harry can say anything else.

"You never see, Hermione. You never see what's in front of you."

He decides to go to train. He can't sleep now and destroying things can help.

It's late evening in december, but the sky is empty of any cloud. Harry flies in the near darkness over the castle, using his invisibility cloak to hide. He likes to play among the towers, to be only a wind for the rest of the world. Invisible. Looking for them. He sees Lavender on the top of the AstronomyTower and speeds to her. She is over the border, crying and looking down... and Harry believes is a bit too easy to jump. He knows. He takes out his cloak as he stops at the top, near her.

"Hi, Lavender. It's a nice view, isn't it?"

She is silent for a long time and Harry just waits.

"Do you think I'm a slut?"

"No, Lavender."

"I got a date with Justin. I thought... But he only wanted to fuck. I wasn't important. The girl was the same. They say I'm a slut, that I... sleep with the boys. He wasn't interested in anything else. All you think is about sex. And now you say I'm a slut and..." She swallows and Harry hugs her until she stops crying.

"Came on. Let's go back." Harry mounts her in his broom and they go flying to GriffindorTower, to a window in the girls room. Harry has been thinking but he doesn't know if Lavender will agree...

Everyone is sleeping and Harry puts her in silence on her bed.

"Thanks."

"I think it will be good if I stay with you tonight."

"No, it..."

Harry puts a hand over her mouth.

"Lavender, please. I think it would help you if I sleep with you tonight. You need to learn to trust boys again. Not all of us are sex maniacs."

Lavender looks at him with pain in her eyes.

"Do whatever you wish. It's the same."

She takes out her clothes and gets into bed, and Harry does the same. Harry's last thought is that it's going to be a very long night.

Harry wakes up embraced to Lavender and for an instant he doesn't remember what has happened. She is looking at him with red eyes.

"Good morniong," says him and moves, trying to strech a bit without thinking about the soft body he is touching.

"What time is it?"

"A bit late. We have oversleeps and breakfast has began."

"Well, I'll go back to my dorm, then."

Harry desentagles himself from her and stands, beginning to dress.

"Harry... are you gay?"

He laugthes. "No, Lavender. I like girls and you are very beautiful. I would like to kiss you and make love with you. But you don't want it." Harry tries to explain his feelings. "And... And you need to know that there are boys who can be trusted. The good ones are not only sex-obsesed. They can think and see more than your body."

Lavender looks at him in silence, with a surprised expresion in her face.

"I'll came to sleep with you every night until you believe me, Lavender."

"In your dreams."

Harry only smiles.

Lavender studies Harry. He has always known about him, of course, about The-Boy-Who-Lived, and then he was her house mate and... it was different. The Trio is made around him, and they have been in more problems than anyone else. They say he is mad, a killer. And truthfully, he is. Lavender knwos it, as anybody who meets Harry knows. The look on his eyes is sad, with pain and bad memories. And sometimes the light goes out and death looks at you.

Now Lavender sees that sometimes Harry is simply beutiful, like a Renacentists' esculture. She knows what the boys are saying, Parvati has her updated. She and Justin did everything, and they didn't do anything, and they fought, and there were other boys, and girls, and whatever they can imagine. But Lavender is a lot more intereseted in Harry's misteries. In a sense, it's funny. Everyone waits for her reaction, but she is doing other things. Studying Harry.

He comes to her bed again and again. They begin to talk about themselves and Parvati discovery doesn't suppose a difference. They are friends. During the nights they are friends.

Harry is in the middle, with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Parvati and Lavender around him. They are throwing curses at him, and he tries to fight back. The curses are not very dangerous, but Harry is bleeding and his cloths are cut in several places. He began to fight with Hermione and Ron weeks ago, and just three days ago he asked Ginny, Neville, Parvati and Lavender if they wanted to come too. Hermione and Ron were surprised that Harry asked and that Lavender and Parvati accepted. They don't knw about them.

Parvati has been very surprised by Lavender and Harry. Maybe the desire she feels for Harry is the more new for her. She doesn't believe to be in love with him, but she likes what he has done for her friend... and his body. Touching him would be wonderful. But she doesn't know how to explain it to Lavender. They are not a couple, maybe, but... the first rule is not to steal the boyfriends of your friends.

"What's the matter?" asks Lavender sitting on her side on the bed.

"Nothing."

Lavender simles. They know each other too well. "Who is he?"

"There is no one."

Lavender looks ate her with and smile.

"Why don't you tell me...?" She looks astonished an instant. "Harry?"

"I'm not in love with him!"

"But you like him."

"No, it's..." She reddens. Neither of them are virgins, but... "I want to shag him. Simply that. He is fucking sexy, and... I want to touch him."

Lavender laughts. She can understand her friend perfectly. Lately being in bed with Harry has become a bit unconfortable...

"He doesn't love you, Parvati. I don't think so. But he would... snog you..." Lavender looks at her. "I think he is in love with someone. Someone who doesn't love him back."

"Who is her?"

"I'm not sure. Cho, Ginny and Hermione seem the more probable candidates, but you know how secretive he is..."

Harry is kissing Parvati's body when he feels her fear and moves to look at her face.

"What's the matter?"

She looks back at him with eyes dilatated by the pasion.

"Stop. Stop now. It's too much. It's like being... I don't know if I could stop it. I don't know if I want to."

Harry kisses him in the front. "You told me you had been with other boys."

Parvati looks at him and reddens still more.

"They were boys and you are a man, Harry. Trust me when I say that you are the best lover I have ever have. And I don't love you."

Harry smiles sadly. "Neither do I." And his problem is still on... "Nevertheless... Would you help me... a bit?"

Parvati smiles and begin to kiss his neck, going down... "The difficult part is doing only a bit."

Lavender wakes up when she feels a body getting into her bed. "Harry?" she asks to the darkness.

"Yes. Go back to sleep."

"Have you finished with Parvati?"

He embraces her and they move to look at each other in the darkness.

"Yes. I thought you would like to sleep with me."

"After you have just snogged my best friend?"

"It doesn't suppose a difference to me. Is it different for you?"

Lavender thought in Harry and Parvati in bed. They were her friends.

"No. Really not. But... Maybe I would like to... kiss you, and things. I feel...lonely at times."

Harry kissed her lips.

"Not tonight, please. I'm too tired."

"Good night, Harry."

"Good night."

Hermione is rather happy. After Harry kissed her, she hadn't fight so much with Ron. They were having good times together, althought they are not –yet- a couple. The only cloud is Harry. And it isn't that he is angry or anything but he seems to be doing... something. Specially during the nights. Ron is sure he hasn't sleep in their room several nights. And he seems to be very relaxed. Hermione is beginning to think he has a girlfriend but it isn't Ginny. She had asked her, and she doesn't know anything. It's very annoying not to know.

Hermione isn't really thinking about the training sesion. When Harry had appeared with the others, she was astonished. Ginny and Neville are ok, but Lavender and Parvati... They are two of the most empty headed girls they know. But Harry is very friendly with Lavender. Too friendly, in her opinion.

Harry couldn't be his boyfriend. She was a slut! Everibodoy knows it!

Hermione usually doesn't listen to gossip, but she is very interested in Lavender and Parvati, right now. And she learns... nothing. They seem to have changed a lot in the past weeks. Mainly, they are not with any boy. They are not kissing, dating or making eyes to any one. And Hermione is afraid for Harry.

Hermione looks at the closed courtains in Lavender's bed and with a movement of her wand saw there is no spell in them. Then, she opens them and looks inside.

"Lavender?"

She is sleeping, but Harry looks back at her with his big green eyes.

"Hi, Hermione."

"Harry?"

"Don't wake her up. She has had a bad day."

Hermione can't believe they are in the same bed, sleeping like that.

"Harry! Get out of there! If they catch you here...!"

"I know, but it's not going to happen, and Lavender needs to be with someone right now."

"Harry..."

Lavender wakes up in that moment and gets afraid. The look in Hermione's face is not a pretty sight.

"Go back to sleep, Lavender. I'll talk with Hermione."

Harry stands and walks to her bed, sitting in it.

"Hermione. Lavender was feeling very bad. She needed... a boy she could trust, who could sleep with her and not touch her. Who didn't see her like a slut to fuck."

Hermione looks at Harry in silence. He doesn't see her like a wormwood. It's typical of Harry to see the true person.

"Are you in love with her?"

"No. And she knows it."

"You have never sleep with me."

Harry kisses her front. She feels hurt and he knows it.

"You have never thought that all boys are sex maniacs."

Hermiones makes a half smile, and Harry touches her cheeck.

"If you wish, we can go to sleep."

She reddens. How had the conversation changed to this?

"No, no. Go with Lavender."

Harry looks at her in silence.

"Fine, then."

Robert Vacat, a Ravenclaw, had asked Lavender if she wanted to go with him to Hogsmade and she accepted. Hermione was going with Ron, who finally had been corageous enough to asked her out. And Parvati and Ginny were going with their boyfriends. The only one who stayed at Hodwards was Harry. He said he had things to do, and he didn't want to intrude in the couples day.

And Hermione is worried. She is antsy for being with Ron, but a part of her mind is on Harry. If it's true, he is not saying them important things, as always. If not... he feels left out. Again.

Harry looks at them silently. He knows what they felt, their dreams and hopes. And althought their hands are touching and they are smiling, .. everything is not fine. Hermione goes to her room and Ron sits with him.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes." Ron reddens. "It's... incredible. She is so... beautiful."

Harry thinks about it while Ron speaks about Hermione. They are happy together. He has no place between them, but... He has to say it. It will be better, in the long term.

"Ron. I'm in love with Hermione."

"What?"

"You love each other, I know. But it would be easier to me if you don't talk about her with me."

"But... How?"

"I have loved her for years, but she has only felt friendship."

"You never told me."

"I 'm not going to ask others to stop their feelings only because I feel the same."

Harry feels Ron getting angry, but he only looks him in the eyes until Ron begins to feel shame.

"I'm sorry."

"Love her as much as you can, Ron. Only that."

Harry leaves, looking for his broom. He feels better, somehow.

Hermione is in her room, thinking about Harry. She hasn't seen him a lot during the last days. Parvati and Lavender are not worried. He still cames to sleep with them, without the sex part now they have boyfriends, and Ron seems... not angry, but it's... strange. They are not worried but she is. He hasn't been the same since Sirius' death. And today he hasn't gone to classes and he is not at the hospital.

And also, she is having a bit of a... doubt. Ron. Or better, her reaction to Ron's kisses.

Lavander and Parvati came from the common room and answer her unspoken question.

"He isn't back. We just told MacDonald and she said that everything is fine, that he would be back soon. He is helping some teachers in a task."

Probably something of the Order, thinks Hermione. That's not a calming thought. She has a sudden idea. She knows it's not a good idea, but she would do anything to stop thinking about Harry or what can be happening to him.

"Could you kiss me, Parvati?"

"What?"

"Kiss me with all the pasion, love and lust that you can."

Lavender takes her hands.

"What has happened?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. Ron has kissed me, and... nothing."

"Is your first? Maybe you..."

Hermione reddens but she needs to know.

"I have kissed several boys. Only with one of them I felt... things. What you are supposed to feel."

Parvati hugges her.

"Don't worry, with time it gets better and..."

"No. I want to know if it's me or them, or whatever. Kiss me, Parvati."

The pleading in her eyes is too... tenting. Parvati begins to kiss her slowly, a bit short, near chaste kisses, making them longer and harder, finishing in a frech kiss more than a minute long until Hermione separates from her.

"Thanks."

Parvati looks at her. She never imagined Hermione could be so... hot. "My pleasure."

"Merlin! You seemed to be going to eat each other. Hermione?"

"It's been nice." She looks around sadly and thinks, like kissing Ron. But... is she bysex, then?

"Sorry to intrude." Harry's voice sound from the window. "I need a bit of help."

Hermione first impulse is running to him and hugging, but his appearence stops her on her tracks. His clothes are torn in several places and he is covered in blood and dirt.

"What has happened?"

"Training in the Forbidden Forest. I'm fine, but I can't stay in the hospital, and I thought..."

Harry looks at her, pleading, and Hermione takes charge.

"Harry, you are an irresponsable. Lavender, make sure the bathroom is empty. If it is, we will send Harry. Parvati, make sure the doors stay closed. At this time near everyone should be sleeping, but we can't be sure. Harry, get out your clothes and I'll mend them while you tell me what has happened to you."

"Woh." Lavender looks at Harry with a smile. "Is she always like this when you have a problem?"

Harry smiles.

"Yes."

"Came on." snaps Hermione.

Harry is nearly asleep, with the feelings of the three girls making a resonance. He feels sure, loved and happy. With friends. And then he feels other love. Someone is in love with him. He gets upset, very upset. These three girls are very important to him. They are his friends, and he doesn't want other Ginny. His heart isn't his to give. It's taken.

"Girls, sorry. It's better if I go to sleep to my bed."

Lavender looks at him. "Your bed?"

"Yes."

"It's better if you stay with me, as always."

They look and each other in silence and Harry breathes deeply. It isn't her, but...

"Fine."

When Hermione wakes up, her first thought is that she isn't sleeping alone. They are with her. She looks at their faces. It's hard to remember when she thought Lavender and Parvati were stupid. But they are more intelligent than her in lots of important things. And boys are the main one.

She touches Harry face. When asleep... he doesn't seem peaceful anymore. Hard and powerful, but not innocent and peaceful. Not anymore. She will give anything to see him back.

Hermione tries to look at Ron at the eyes, but he is always taking his eyes away and getting more and more embarased.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

"I don't love you like you deserve."

Hermione has changed what she was going to say. While Ron gets angry and begins to say stupid and painful things, Hermione is in her own head. What's happening?

"I love you like a friend, Ron. I don't love you like a man."

It goes down from there, but Hermione knows her relationship wih Ron has been a mistake. She was trying to make it work, but it didn't. She looks at Harry, sitting alone by the fire, She would do anything for being with him. And really, it is easy. She just goes to him and says. "I think I'm in love with you." And kisses him.


End file.
